


Operation First Contact

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The Reader has been hired to act as a sniper for a mission. When the infiltration team fails, she is told to clean up the mess and meets the infamous Winter Soldier for the first time.





	1. Count Down

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are done! Decided to do a multi-chapter fic to celebrate. There is no sex in this one, but I do promise there will be in the next one. Thank you for your patience.

Ten minutes, thirty-two seconds.

The base had been fairly devoid of life after the breach. I had taken out the necessary guards to allow for a fast and silent entrance. From then, it was a waiting game.

The mission had so far taken six hours, forty-three minutes, twenty-seven seconds in total.

During that time, I had changed my position five times to account for the position of the sun, switched bullets to make any enemy clean up believe there was more than one sniper, stabbed two guards who just happened upon me, delivered eleven headshots, and spent thirty minutes, fifty-eight seconds doing something actually productive.

Like I said, it was a waiting game.

Nearing the six hours forty-seven minute mark, my radio grew active again.

“Infiltration to sniper, come in!”

“This is sniper-“

“Things have gone south,” he cut me off. “The mission is lost, prepare to cover out evac. We’re leaving through the south end in three minutes.”

“Copy that,” I replied, hauling myself and gear to a crouch as I began to move to another position.

Two minutes, twelve seconds.

Just enough time for me to do a sweep of the area before training my sights on the compound. The team I had been supporting had the mission of infiltrating the compound and taking out some important scientist, as well as retrieving his work. Apparently, the infiltration team had fucked up

“Base to sniper, come in.”

“This is sniper, continue.”

“The infiltration team has failed. Once they exit the compound, kill them. We’ve already sent in the back up to deal with the scientist. Afterwards, you will both collect the information.”

“Understood.”

This replacement better be more useful than the first group or I was going to have a fucking time giving more than just the enemy some hell.

Three.

Two.

One.

There was an explosion from the compound, the windows exploding and the south wall collapsing. Within moments, I watched as the team rushed out, clearing the smoke. They were all headed towards the tree line below me. There were six of them and, unfortunately, I was only so fast.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Thr-

There was a hail of gunfire, bringing the rest down. I saw a caravan of seven cars veer from the side of the compound. A few men were hanging out the windows, having yet to take their seats after shooting the remaining team. I couldn’t tell who was in the cars and I didn’t have enough time to deal with them myself. But, for the day to finally go somewhat right, I didn’t have to.

Another series of explosions rocked the air as four of the cars tumbled in a blast of fire. They crashed into the others, the sound of screeching tires and screams ricocheting through the surrounding area. Men, badly burned and injured, stumbled from the wreckage. One of them I recognized as the scientist we had been sent to kill. There was a flash of light that caught my eye, a reflection off of something metal. I trained my shot on this new comer, but my finger stayed still. It was him.

The infamous Winter Soldier.


	2. Shoot Out

I watched as he stepped from the flames and the smoke of the wreckage the infiltration team had caused. I watched as with that same focused gait, he stepped over the edge of the walkway and landed hard on a car, smashing the front window and denting the hood. He walked with power, with his eyes trained on only one thing. The…force of a man didn’t even care about those who might be sneaking up on him. Too confident in his explosion to have caused enough of a chaos that he wouldn’t have to worry about being shot in the back until he took care of his main target. But obviously he was wrong, for a man was already standing and preparing to shoot him. So why was he taking his damn time?

Because he was relying on me to do my job.

Shifting my position slightly, I dropped the man within moments. The Winter Soldier didn’t even acknowledge that I had done so. He just kept moving forward with his eyes on the prize. Powerful movements, heavy steps, he was keeping eyes on him. He was keeping eyes on him so I didn’t have to reposition after every shot.

It was so hot working with a damn professional.

Picking off the rest of the men was easy enough. One by one they popped their heads and one by one they fell. It would have been significantly less frustrating on my part however if I had a fucking spotter. There’s only so much you can see through the scope of a rifle.

In the end, two managed to get passed my sights. One on the Winter Soldier’s left, one on his right. He could deal with one, but not the other. The problem was, I didn’t know which one he was going for. I hadn’t work with him before so I didn’t know which side he favored. Would he favor his metal arm? Or would he leave that open because it had a significantly less chance of being damage by a knife or bullet?

Fuck.

I didn’t have much time to decide, because they were almost on him. And that’s when I decided to watch the Winter Soldier instead of those attacking him. Evening my breathing, I focused on my heartbeat. Letting the world slow, I waited. It would only give me the slightest chance to make sure we didn’t hit the same guy. Split second, if I didn’t read him right I’d fuck it up. I had to watch him. I had to trust that he knew I was watching him. In that moment, we had to trust each other.

And in that split second, that fraction of a heartbeat, I fired at the man coming on his right while he went for the one on the left.

It was so good.

I let myself breath out and relax. There was only one man left, the ultimate target, the one who was coughing and spluttering on the ground with no where to go. As much as I wanted to watch what the Winter Soldier would do to him, my eyes reflexively scanned the horizon.

“Put me through to the Winter Soldier,” I quickly radioed in as I grabbed my rifle and ran from my spot. Just as I my rifle left the rock it had been stationed on, the unmistakable zip clang of a bullet against it made me flinch. There was another sniper in the area. The radio clicked. “Sniper to Winter Soldier, take cover now.”

No response and I couldn’t spare a glance to see if he had reacted in any way. If I was to be of any help I had to find another position and hide. There was another gunshot, most likely aimed at him, and I cursed to myself. Finally reaching a good spot that matched my Ghillie suit. Setting back up as quickly as I could, I scanned the opposite terrain, searching.

This sniper knew how to hide. It took me more than a few sweeps before I could finally catch them.

“Winter Soldier to sniper, status.”

I didn’t dare take my eyes off of my new target. If I could find them then they could find me again. Radioing back might mean that I’d get spotted again.

“Winter Soldier to sniper, status.”

At least we both didn’t like being ignored. I took a short breath, keeping myself from radioing back. If he just stayed where he was for a few more moments, if he just left me alone for a few more moments, we would be good.

“Winter Soldier to-“

“You’re going to shut up, boy, and wait until I deal with this enemy sniper,” I hissed into my radio.

I couldn’t get a good enough shot on this guy and if the Winter Soldier decided to be chatty, it’d only make things more difficult. My frustration grew and I felt my power rumble within me. I wasn’t strong enough to affect the enemy from this distance. I could barely even feel them out.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Forcing myself to breath evenly, I waited for my heartbeat to slow. I only had one chance at this. But so did the other sniper. We were in a dual and one of us wasn’t going to make it out alive.

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours. My radio hadn’t gone off, so maybe the Winter Soldier had told the base to fuck off while I did my shit. At least I could thank him for that once this was over.

Then I saw movement. The enemy sniper had shifted their position, aiming at something below me. They hadn’t seen me. They were now open. My finger pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped across the air. I watched the target slump and go still. I waited an extra moment, hoping that it wad done. And it was.

Relaxing, I looked down to the complex to see the Winter Soldier standing out in the open. He had forgone cover to become a target, giving me my chance to strike. He was looking directly at my hiding spot. It was only for a few moments before he turned his attention back to the sniveling man on the ground.

I didn’t need to watch the Winter Soldier take care of him. But I did. I wanted to watch his style of execution. And my, was that coup de grâce something that made me purr. Strong, silent, intimidating, dark.

I wanted him.


	3. Clean Up

It was something else to stand before the infamous Winter Soldier. Tall, strong, half of his face hidden behind a mask with the rest in shade of his hair. The man seemed to barely give me a glance as I appeared from the tree line, rifle slung over my shoulder. We didn’t say anything to each other, he just turned and headed back to the compound. Both of us knew what the rest of our mission was. I followed one step behind him. Without breaking stride, he reached down and picked up an assault rifle from the ground. He then picked up another one and passed the first to me. I took it and did a quick check of it, counting the remaining bullets and making sure there were there was nothing jammed in the chamber. I could hear the Winter Soldier doing the same thing.

When we reached the still smoking hole in the wall, I moved to take point. He shifted his position to stop me with his shoulder. My eyes slid smoothly to glare at him. The Winter Soldier’s body shifted again, his breathing changed, something flashed across his eyes. He turned his head and moved into the smoke. Narrowing my eyes, I prowled after him. Every step of the way he would know I was behind him, he would know the shadow that stalked his steps.

The inside of the compound was filled with the low hum of chaos. Disjointed alarms, the sizzling of damaged technology, the scraping of rolling rubble, and the dull echo of our footsteps.

Turning a corner, we saw a hallway of bodies. Not losing momentum, the Winter Soldier stepped over them. He didn’t seem to be taking that much care, however. I heard the squelch of his boots against body parts. Following, I withdrew my side arm. There were still a few left alive. One guard had the misfortune of giving a cough as we passed. It was the last sound he made. Eyes still on the Winter Soldier, I watched as the gunshot sent a tense ripple through him.

We continued on our way, killing anyone who was still alive or stupid enough to try to stop us. Our footsteps synced up, our movements like clockwork. At some point, I couldn’t tell if it was because I had been watching him so closely, or we were just that good together.

Finally, we entered the lab. The rush to leave had left it in disarray. Vials of unknown substances had been smashed on the floor. Computers continued to beep, some of them showing that all information had been deleted. Holstering my side arm and setting my assault rifle on the table, I made my way through the tables and desk and rows of computers. There were only a few that weren’t in the middle of deleting or had already deleted their memory. Looking them over, I realized I didn’t have the patience for cracking the security. Following the cords, I unplugged one of the hard drives. Hefting it up, it was forcefully put into the Winter Soldier’s arms. A moment of pride pinged in me as I watched him juggle his assault rifle and it.

“Your superiors can deal with that,” I said, picking up my rifle and leaving.

As I left the room, I heard him follow me, and say something in a voice that made me take a breath.

“We aren’t part of the same organization?”

“No, I’m an independent contractor that your group hired for this job.”

“Will we work together again?”

“Couldn’t tell you.”

“I want to.”

“What?” I turned to him. There was something in his eyes. This…want. This need. My head tilted to the side slightly as I actively let my power ghost over him. It had been there for a while already, creeping at the edges, dogging his footsteps, a fog just at the tip of his fingers. Now that he was feeling it, I heard his breath hitch, saw his body shiver, watch his eyes blinking slowly.

“I want to work with you again, ma’am,” his voice was lower, more hoarse.

Something swelled within me, expanding in my chest, threatening to make a smile part my face.

“Maybe you’ll get your wish, soldier.”


End file.
